


【鱼进锅】恶作剧

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】恶作剧

郭德纲拖着疲惫的身子回家时，没想到家里有人，也没想到在家的人还没睡。

站在楼下看着楼上温暖的灯光有些出神。

安静的小区有车进来声音还是能被有心人听见，愣神的功夫于谦已经下楼来了，侯震刚把他的行李从车上拿下来，看见于谦热情的打招呼：“师哥在呢。”

于谦呵呵笑：“可不算准了。”说着上前走两步到郭德纲的面前，低低的说：“回来了，您辛苦了。”虽是寒暄但语气里的心疼和深情却暴露出来。

郭德纲哑着嗓子也回一句辛苦。

于谦绕过他帮着拿行李。

侯震任务完成就溜之大吉了。

于谦跟着他进了屋。一个把行李箱打开挂衣服，一个进浴室洗澡，极其熟练默契。

衣服一件一件展开，不知道在哪个西装外套里掉下一个安全套。

于谦恍惚有一种自己是被出轨的家庭妇女的错觉。

一般的妇女会怎么做，他不知道，所以不敢轻举妄动，只是把安全套揣回去，再挂好。

等郭德纲出来时，行李已经收拾好，甚至还准备好了夜宵。

他坐过去，对着夜宵微微皱眉，于谦的围裙都还没来得及摘，“不喜欢吗，您想吃什么？”

郭德纲摇摇头，“会胖。”

于谦笑一下，“工作量这么大，不补充一下怎么行？”

郭德纲抬头深深的看他，“您有什么要对我说的吗？”

于谦无辜的摇摇头。

郭德纲拿起筷子开始吃。

于谦坐在他对面就看着他吃。

电视还打着，是他的单口相声，故事讲的正精彩。郭德纲歪头瞄了一眼，“别看了，坑了。”

于谦笑道：“躺坑底等您。”

“您说这话不合适，躺错地方了。”

于谦呵呵笑挠挠头。

郭德纲叹口气，职业病。

于谦见他如此，反而道：“我主要是躺床上，其余时间躺坑里。”

郭德纲弯一下嘴角。

于谦咬一下嘴唇，“最近很辛苦吧。”

郭德纲摇摇头。

然后又无话。

因为不想吃，所以吃的又慢又细致，磨蹭下来也没吃几口，于谦反倒又拿起筷子陪他吃。

曾经于谦为了相声故意增肥，可惜胖起来容易瘦下来难，他性子随和也就如此了。后来有一次郭德纲随意说了一句什么，他就突然开始锻炼减肥，别人问起，他就说想减就减了。

郭德纲也不知道他为什么突然这样，见他去健身房他也去了几次，只是运动了几下就跑到一边喝茶水去了，后来也就不去了。

郭德纲看他吃的那么起劲实在不好放筷子，心里有些烦。

于谦几下扒拉完才看见人阴沉的脸色，忽然察觉自己逾矩了。

两个完全不同的人相处起来，尤其是同性之间，很容易产生摩擦，更何况那样的距离，怕是步调一致也有磕牙的时候。

原则就是，不逼迫。

这种事又怎么道歉，他赶紧放下筷子，双手放在腿上，像个小学生。

他上学的时候不是个好学生，却很懂礼貌，从艺之后也极懂规矩，这样他才显得潇洒又不轻佻。他的搭档更是个有规矩的，魔鬼一样的自律曾经让他望而却步。

特别是他看起来，有点不好惹。

被迫接触的时候他才了解，原来这个人只对自己苛刻，对别人却很随和，对他更是包容和，爱护。

于谦与他同辈，又是搭档，那些规劝也只是在台上半真半假的流露几句，喝醉了时他倒也孜孜不倦的去捡人。

郭德纲收敛了气势，也把手放在腿上，低着头。

“您知道，为什么那么巧，会被你们团借过去。”

于谦听了一愣。

在此之前他是认识郭德纲的，不是因为相声，是一次聚会。

说是聚会，其实跟相亲现场差不多。

他的干爹拉着他挨个敬酒介绍，那个人不卑不亢的受着或质疑或鄙夷的目光。

走到于谦面前时，他还是那副模样，于谦没经历过他的那些，待谁都比别人真上三分，就因为这三分，郭德纲对他眯着眼睛笑了起来，那笑与对别人不一样。于谦看出来了，他愣了愣，想要说些什么又不知道还说什么。转眼人就又被拉去灌酒了。

他是有些担心的，结果一桌子人都喝趴下了，他还没醉。

两个清明的人对上眼色，于谦永远记得那双眼睛，那么亮，又那么深。

“难到不是范先生介绍的吗？”

郭德纲盯着他，“是范先生拉的线，但是，明明知道自己被骗了，还一点钱都不挣，为什么还要待三年。”

于谦咬着嘴唇。

那时候郭德纲太困难了，他说恨不得给一百块钱都跟人睡切，虽是玩笑话，可也确实是到了那个程度。

团领导和他说了编制和户籍，他就一口答应下来。搭档是谁他都不知道。

虽然很没辙，但是他也挑，如今因为这事，挑也不挑了。

郭德纲笑话自己，和穷酸秀才一样矫情，也不知道清高给谁看。

团里的任务指标很快通知下来，他第二次见到了于谦。

不是以石富宽高徒，侯耀文干儿的身份，而是他的搭档。

这一次于谦连之前的那些赤裸裸的窥探和审视都没有，收起极具侵略性的气息，笑的也更温润。

郭德纲笑的眼睛又眯起来。

条件是很艰苦的，对于谦来说，郭德纲时常在他面前表现得干劲儿十足，就是为了给他打气，索性很有用。

团长绝口不提编制和户籍，郭德纲也不提。钱比正常演员给的还少，干的比谁都多，可是他坚持了三年多。

即使是在外地接到很好的活，也愿意来回折腾。

于谦也慢慢意识到，他的逗哏到底是个什么人物，他比郭德纲还要坚信，他会成角儿。

于谦看着郭德纲，“您，为什么？”

郭德纲反倒不说了，起身要要捡碗，于谦赶紧抢下来，“您快去休息，我来就好了。”

郭德纲没和他争，真的去卧室趴着。

双人床很大，因为两个男人睡，总要比一般的大，实际上也用不着那么大，于谦总是抱着他。

今晚也没例外。

郭德纲闷声说，“你该看见了。”

于谦嗯了一声，“看见了。”

郭德纲猛的坐起来，瞪着他，眼睛里有了水花，好像他受了极大委屈，“你是什么意思？！”

于谦也坐起来，把他抱在怀里顺气，“我的角儿啊，你为什么成熟又幼稚，让我鬼迷心窍。”

“你说谁是鬼？！”

“郭迷心窍。”

郭德纲抹眼泪气道：“到底是谁迷了心窍嘛！”

于谦哎哟一声，“我看看我看看，谁家小花猫跑出来啦。”

郭德纲拿枕头打他。

俩人闹累了终于能安安静静趴着，于谦轻声说：“第一反应是很害怕，血都凉了。”

郭德纲乐的直抖。

“可是，角儿，我没见过哪家用这种奇特的方式传达信息的，我的第二反应是，你让我戴/套。”

郭德纲僵了一下，又连踢带踹，结果被人抓住脚踝，整个人都被抱在怀里。

“我以后戴，一直都戴。”

“滚蛋！”

end


End file.
